


Bathroom Pass

by Minky-way (Cardgamesonmotorcycles)



Series: MizuSly Prompts [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Minky-way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill- We were both skipping class at the same time in the bathroom but someone passed by and now we’re both hiding in a cramped stall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Pass

“Oh, I didn’t realise anyone else was in here,” Mizuki semi-apologised as he walked through the door, making sure to close it quietly behind him in case of any patrolling teachers. “You skipping too?”

“What’s it look like?” He replied, rude as ever, scowling where he perched on the sink counter, rolling a cigarette with practiced swiftness, placing it into the box before starting another, seemingly intent on using all the tobacco in the yellow pouch on his leg. He paused for a second though as Mizuki just ditched his bag on the floor, removing an empty can of coke and placing it behind the door, with the intent that if anybody came in it would topple over and alert them to hide themselves or any contraband. “What you skipping?”

“Math, how about you?”

“Gym.” He replied shortly, tongue darting out to lick a thin line onto his rolling paper, twisting carefully around the filter and brown, leafy substance. “It’s Mizuki, right?”

“Um, yeah,” he replied, mildly surprised, hesitating where he’d been sketching with his pencil, notepad already covered in doodles and pages filled with sketches where there should have been notes instead. “How’d you know that?”

“I deal outside that bar you work at, Blue Needle or whatever.”

“Black,” he corrected, surprised at how openly he’d admitted to dealing drugs, especially outside his uncles bar where he bartended at weekends and did piercings. “And you’re Sly.”

“My reputation proceeds me once again,” he remarked, sounding distinctly bored as he removed a small pouch of what looked like weed, shooting him a look as if expecting repercussions and just earning an uncaring shrug. “Want a fag?”

“Hm?” Mizuki asked, glancing up from his sketch, mouthless creature staring up at him almost pleadingly, his drawings unnerved even him sometimes, face twisting into surprise at the offer. “Sure.”

He caught the offered cigarette, freshly rolled, easily, noticing the edge was still damp with saliva and carefully sticking down one edge where the paper wasn’t quite secured, “cheers.” He removed his lighter from his jacket pocket where it nestled in between the blazer and his ever-crumpled shirt, flame flickering into life and igniting the white stick, burning down the paper with an almost silent crackle, only audible due to the utter stillness. “How come you’re skipping gym?”

Sly shot him a look he couldn’t discern, almost amused as he flicked out his pink tongue to dampen the end of the, seemingly final, cigarette, carefully packing away the filled box and lighting it. “Because it’s shit, I get plenty of exercise already.”

Mizuki raised an eyebrow at his, Sly may be skinny, but his frame didn’t exactly scream good health, more like too many drugs and not enough hot meals, “running from the cops?”

He actually laughed at that, a throaty, almost scoffing sound as he turned his head away, shaking it in amusement at the empty cubicle, where they both knew his coil number was written along with an offer of various… Services. “You’re funny,” it wasn’t a compliment, voice almost flat but somehow mildly impressed, it made Mizuki feel almost uncomfortable, that yellow eyed stare, almost acidic, burning through him and making him shift nervously on the grubby tile floor.

“Glad you think so.”

The others head cocked, shifting to tuck his legs neatly under him, in great risk of actually falling into the metal, trough like sink he perched on the corner of, back leaning against an ever empty hand wash dispenser. “Most people don’t seek my approval,” smoke curled around him like a blanket, hiding his expression, eyes glowing as the tip shone red hot and at a contrast to his cold looking, pale skin.

He took a moment to debate this, appraising the other with curious, almost calculating olive green eyes, pencil stilling on the pad where the creature had gained a now familiar smirk, soaking the other in. It was like something from a film, two people with different circumstances and backgrounds, coming together like this and discovering that they had something in common after all, people would call it fate. But his lazy smile returned easily as the other accidentally tapped ash onto himself and, dare he even think it?  _Pouted_ , as he brushed it off, gaze turning to a scowl the moment he realised the others eyes were on him, no doubt bitter at showing the slightest sign of possible humanity.

“It’s normal to seek approval from other people,” he reasoned, that psychology class was sure coming in handy now.

“For you maybe…” He muttered, fingers playing with the ash on his pants, trailing circles into the grey mark, voice growing in volume a moment later and expression almost playful, “so what do you plan to do with my approval, now that you have it?”

“Well I’ll take full advantage of course,” Mizuki hypothesized casually, taking a drag and watching the way Sly’s eyes never left his face, even as smoke trailed from his parted lips in a neat stream. “At least I know where to go if I ever need a cigarette.”

His expression hardened immediately, as he had expected, and really, he was very predictable, it was almost fun working out the right things to say to get him to retreat back into his ‘touch me and you fucking die’ persona.

“I give you a cigarette one fucking time and suddenly I’m fucking moth-“

A metallic sound filtered into Mizuki’s ears, amused grin leaving his face as his gaze turned to the door, “shut up a minute!” He wasn’t looking, so he missed Sly’s indignant, almost scandalized expression as he spluttered and cursed at him because how fucking dare he tell him to shut up. “I think someone’s coming.”

“Ah fuck,” Sly remarked, real alarm seeping into his voice as he stubbed his cigarette out in the sink and jumped down remarkably nimbly, mirroring Mizuki’s own actions as he hastily took a last drag and threw the burnt out butt into the bin, grabbing his sketchbook and bag and listening as the footsteps grew closer.

Mizuki realised with sudden alarm that Sly was heading for the only cubicle, presumably planning on perching on the toilet lid until whoever it was had gone, feet off the ground so anybody looking would think the cubicle was empty and the lock was just broken. Or something.

“Dude, seriously?” he asked incredulously, sticking his hand on the edge of the door and trying to ignore the worrying feeling of what was probably old gum on his fingers, he was not letting Sly trap him out here.

“Find your own place to hide,” he replied, lips drawn back almost dog like, red gums showing and teeth exposed as he glared at him, seemingly completely uncaring that there was nowhere else.

“Like fucking where?” his hand swept the room, showing perfectly his problem.

“Climb out the window.”

That was not what he had expected at all, turning to glance at the window Sly meant, a good distance above the ground and really not big enough to fit him through, damn his muscled shoulders. “Oh okay, I’ll just cut my arm off so I fit. Either we both hide or neither of us do. I can’t get in trouble again.”

Sly lunged forwards and grabbed him before he could even try to react, when had he gotten so out of practice? “If I get caught again I get kicked out.” He practically growled, breath hot on Mizuki’s skin where their faces were close together, hand in his collar almost choking as he glared at him, teeth bared.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to care,” his tone was cold, this guy really was a head fuck huh? Perfectly capable of fairly pleasant conversation then the moment something didn’t work in his favor he was willing to grass Mizuki up to save himself when really, he wouldn’t have even known of the threat approaching without him.

His expression faltered, lips parting wordlessly as his forehead furrowed and eyes narrowing almost in pain a second later, like he was remembering something sad, shoving Mizuki away, hard, “yeah well fuck you, you don’t know me.”

“I know you’re a dick.”

“Ooh, original. Now get the fuck away from the door before I kick your teeth in and we get in trouble for fighting too.” Their matching glares were hard enough to smash glass, each facing off with the other almost as if to see who was most worthy of the hiding place, to see who would break first and give up.

Blackmail was usually beneath him, but his Uncle had made it clear last time he was in trouble what would happen if he was again, and he would not risk losing his only way to make money, plus bartending was one of the few things he truly enjoyed, he was not going to let this asshole take that away from him. “How do you think the school would react to you rolling joints in the bathroom, hm? I think they’d be willing to let me off if I told them that, or about the dealing at the bar.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare,” he spat, daring, willing Mizuki to disagree, to say he was just as willing to drop Sly in it as Sly was him.

“Watch me,” he growled back. Aggression wasn’t a foreign concept to him, working in his uncle’s bar he’d learnt early on that some less than friendly, and usually intoxicated patrons wouldn’t respond to anything else, but of course, he tried to only use force when necessary.

Sly’s eyes flashed to the door, locked on the handle that slowly turned as whoever it was tried to get in, it could be just a student, but he wasn’t willing to risk it, and it was too late to climb out of the window like he normally would. “Fuck,” he hissed, grabbing Mizuki’s sleeve and all but yanking him into the cubicle, easing the door shut behind them just as the bathroom door swung open and footsteps sounded on the tile floor.

Sly, as anticipated, perched on the toilet, knees tucked into his chest and taking up such little space Mizuki was almost impressed, though that faded when the blue haired boy grabbed his arm, nails digging into his skin.

“Get up here for fuck sakes,” he hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet as Mizuki did his best to do as he was told. The only problem was, he was significantly larger than Sly, both in height and body mass, and fitting the two of them onto the small toilet seat lid wasn’t exactly the easiest task. Sly ended up sat almost on the bin in the corner, and why that was even there Mizuki didn’t know, elbow accidentally whacking a collar bone as he shuffled nervously, raising an almost squeaky protest.

His hand was over Sly’s mouth before he could even think it through, seeing his lips part to no doubt curse him for his stupidity and utter every profanity in the dictionary, whispering at him to shush and ignoring the muffled indignities he could feel against his fingers.

He could feel warm breath against his hand as Sly relaxed, though no doubt reluctantly, probably wondering why Mizuki still hadn’t removed his hand, though he was most likely more concerned with trying to stay balanced, the others weight pressing into his side. The lock on the cubicle was temperamental at best, and they were both all too aware that if their unexpected visitor was a teacher, it would only take a bit of practiced jiggling and they could have the door open.

Whoever it was though, they didn’t seem to be in any rush to finish whatever it was they were doing, there were no sounds of unzipping flies or urinating, not even of washing hands, it was almost unnerving. Unless whoever it was wanted to use the cubicle and was politely waiting, which would make things a lot more awkward were they to try and gain access, only to find the two of them, practically intertwined and looking sheepish.

Sly looked increasingly uncomfortable, feet on the bin and only the tiniest amount of his ass on the toilet lid, the rest of it taken up by Mizuki’s feet in scuffed black shoes. His back pressed into this near stranger’s chest and one arm forced to drape over his shoulder to hold him up, he wasn’t used to this much innocent physical contact, especially with not somebody he’d just met. He could smell his aftershave, something he didn’t recognise and didn’t smell cheap, there were traces of cigarette smoke on his sleeve that dispersed into the air every time he moved even minutely. He could see the ink on his fingers and observed absently the calloused texture of his palm, knuckles scratched as if he’d been in a fight recently and was still healing.

Then there was warm breath on his neck and his entire frame stiffened, the whispered apology doing nothing to relax him, hairs on the nape of his neck rising as Mizuki seemed to be only millimeters from his skin. He should have just punched him and gotten kicked out, then he wouldn’t have to deal with the weird hot feeling that was flooding through his veins right now. He could feel perspiration on his forehead that surely couldn’t be just due to nervousness about being found out, even their compromising position didn’t worry him, he’d been caught sucking dick before, this was nothing in comparison. But he was still somehow out of his depth.

“What are they doing?” Mizuki’s whisper was low, almost too low, sending a wave of what felt dangerously close to attraction up his spine, voice growing soft at this low volume, a murmur so close to his ear his hair moved with his breaths.

He tried to sound annoyed as he shifted forwards like their proximity disgusted him, which he had to admit was at least partially true, “I have no idea, could you quit breathing on my neck?”

Then he laughed and it was like warm chocolate, husky and sinfully attractive, he’d never known a sound could have such an effect on him before but he felt himself swallow hard, “my apologies. I’d normally wait til the third date to breathe on your neck.”

“Are you implying this is a date?” He hissed, his voice nothing like the others smooth, honey tones, his were sharp and biting like sandpaper or broken glass, trying to keep quiet wasn’t his strong point and he was half waiting for Mizuki to cover his mouth again. Maybe he’d lick him this time, taste that tan skin.

“Are you?” The reply came instantly and Sly was almost impressed, smiling ruefully, this guy was pretty quick when it came to come backs, he could be fun to keep around.

He didn’t dignify that with a response, it was a stupid question, who the fuck would consider this, of all things, a date? His legs were cramping as they held up his entire body weight, back firmly against Mizuki’s unpleasantly chiseled feeling chest the only thing keeping him from falling off the toilet lid and possibly even into the bin through the cracked lid. He’d never been on a date, but even he knew this definitely did not constitute one in any way, shape or form. Instead he decided to rake his nails across his hand, not hard, but with enough force that he yanked it back with a strangled noise of alarm that was amusingly high pitched. “The ladies must fucking love you…”

His sarcastic tone annoyingly didn’t phase Mizuki, who just righted himself again, hand planted firmly back on the wall, ignoring the raised, red welts on it, and was it Sly’s imagination or was his arm firmer around his neck now? “Who said anything about ladies?”

Sly was about to reply with something no doubt scathing and witty, when a bang made both of their heads shoot up, Sly’s forehead connecting hard with Mizuki’s chin, their joint noises of pain were not quiet, and through his mild dizziness it took Sly a moment to realise it had been the sound of the door shutting.

“I… I think they’re gone.” Mizuki remarked, unfolding himself from the toilet he’d been perching on for maybe ten minutes now, stretching his arms out and pretending he didn’t notice Sly’s eyes flash to the strip of firm skin it revealed as he reached out above his head. If he held the pose for longer than necessary that was just because he was really stiff, watching calmly as Sly eased himself up with remarkable grace, shifting to kneel on the floor, head lowered to see under the door.

“Yeah, they’re gone. That was fucking weird, they didn’t even-“ His voice cut off as he unlocked the door and stepped into the dingy bathroom, taking in the large graffiti on the opposite wall, some gang sign by the look of it. It was rather ugly to tell the truth, a vivid rainbow marred with thick claw like marks and the word ‘scratch’ in the middle, it was hideous, but impressive, and Sly always did appreciate people who vandalised school property.

“The gay is strong in here,” Mizuki murmured, shouldering his bag and handing Sly his, having left it over the hook on the cubicle door.

“Huh?”

“Just saying that there’s a lot of gay in here right now. The rainbow. Me.” He paused for a second, side-eyeing Sly as he stepped forwards to press his hand against the tag art, wiping wet paint off onto his black pants. “You.”

He froze in place, hand still against his leg, barely recovered from the ordeal of being pressed against a very attractive fellow student and being unable to do anything about it, and now the big reveal had come. He spun around neatly on one heel, facing Mizuki with a glare he hoped was twice as threatening as it felt. “Excuse me?”

“Oh come on, you may not look it but you’re gay as hell.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” He may be correct, but Sly wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that, not right away at least. He was still trying to fix the image in his head of Mizuki being straight, mind going immediately to extracurricular activities they could take part in that the school would most certainly not condone.

“Dude, you’re known for sucking dick. There’s literally a number in there saying ‘ring me for a fuck’. In the men’s bathroom.”

“That doesn’t make me gay!”

“It… Kinda does,” Mizuki scoffed, raising his eyebrows as if asking if Sly was feeling okay, because really, he’d only ever heard of Sly offering his… Services, to guys, which in Mizuki’s view made him pretty gay.

“Okay fine, I’m gay, what’s your problem?”

“Don’t get so defensive,” Mizuki replied, because really, Sly’s reaction was over the top, he was hardly about to start taunting him or calling him names was he? Especially not since he was in the same situation.

“I’m not. Or…” His grin grew wide, biting at his bottom lip in an attempt to hide his amusement, muffling a laugh. “Has being squeezed up against me made you curious? My numbers in there you know, if you’re interested. I could do you right now.”

He’d stepped forwards as he spoke, almost plastering himself to Mizuki’s front, but if he was bothered, he didn’t show it, just raising an eyebrow and stepping to the side.

“No thanks, I’ll stick with the free cigarette for now.” He grinned, waving absently with one hand as the door began to swing shut behind him.

“Your loss!” Sly yelled after him, voice lowering a second later as he realised how dumb he was acting. “Fuck.”

* * *

 

When the can fell over this time, he didn’t even shift, staying perched on the toilet, much more comfortable by himself, he hadn’t even had time to light a cigarette yet, it sat between his lips, easily hidden if the intruder was a teacher. He grinned when somebody banged on the toilet door, kicked it probably, because who would it be but Sly?

“What?”

“Let me in asshole,” the familiar voice resounded loudly off the tiles, and he stood from his throne, unlatching the door and letting his scowling visitor inside, immediately returning to his seat, lest Sly steal it from him.

“Hey, skipping gym again?” He greeted.

“Yep, math?”

“We had a test,” Mizuki shrugged. “Figured I’d rather not go than fail.”

They sat in silence a while, Sly sliding down to sit on the floor against the door, seemingly unaware that anybody who came in would see him instantly through the wide gap at the bottom, then Sly spoke.

“I can’t believe you blackmailed me.”

“You were going to drop me in it, what did you expect?” Mizuki shrugged, offering Sly his pack of cigarettes, pre-rolled superkings, watching as he took one and lit up, face softening as he saw the other was still frowning. “I wouldn’t have done it, you get my Uncle a lot of extra business.”

“How?”

“Simple, people go to you, get fucked up on… Whatever it is you sell.”

“Everything.”

Mizuki inclined his head, “exactly, then they spend more money on drink because they’re not in their normal state.”

“Huh, well tell your Uncle he’s welcome.”

Mizuki laughed at that, wondering if Sly was aware he was going to do nothing of the sort, sure, his Uncle might like the extra money, but he sure as hell didn’t enjoy the fights that people pumped up on heroin or whatever started. “I sure will.”

Sly’s coil rang a moment later, ringtone blaring out some electronic song Mizuki didn’t know, ignoring the school’s no electronic devices rule, flicking it open and holding it to his ear.

“Yeah, yeah. When..? Yeah whatever. What do you want?” That was more like a genuine question rather than an annoyed statement, and Mizuki was suddenly aware he might be listening in to half of a rather unsavoury deal. “It’ll cost you 5700, yeah… That’s extra. Yeah whatever.”

He hung up abruptly, though Mizuki wasn’t entirely surprised, he didn’t seem the type to be polite even on the phone, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself as he entered something into his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

“What was that all about?” He asked, trying to sound casual as he tapped ash onto the floor, regarding his dirty shoes absently.

“Just arranging some business.”

“What kind of business?”

“Nothing you need to know about.”

“The kind of business you advertise on the bathroom wall?” Their words were rapid fire, exchanged so fast there was almost no time to take in facial expressions or any subtle mannerisms that might give away their feelings, at least until Sly fell silent for a moment.

He narrowed his eyes, glaring as he took a drag of cigarette and eyes flitting to the scribbled number on the bathroom wall, “maybe. What’s it to you?”

“Nothing, just curious,” he shrugged, feeling distinctly weird that Sly had just arranged to sell himself to some, presumed stranger, in exchange for ¥5700, a not particularly large amount of money. They casualness with which he had carried out the phone call was the thing that had unnerved him the most, acting like it was a normal occurrence to be phoned and propositioned for sex during school, hearing their requests without so much as a flinch. Mizuki didn’t know why, but he really didn’t like it.

* * *

 

They didn’t meet in the toilets again for a couple months after that, but their corridor interactions were rapidly becoming the talk of the school, there was a rumor that Mizuki was on drugs and one that he was Sly’s pimp and some other bullshit he didn’t even listen to. He was given detention more than once during that time, for small things like being caught smoking on school property, and just once for fighting, somebody had asked something about Sly that had pissed him off and he’d snapped. That only fueled the rumors of course, and Sly did nothing to help dispel them, making it his job to be seen with Mizuki wherever he was, somehow managing to meet him on his walk to school most days.

Not that he was complaining, Sly was pretty amusing in his own twisted way, and violent, antisocial and downright thuggish though he may be, Mizuki was rapidly developing a soft spot for him, not that he’d ever admit that.

But then things escalated and Sly almost got kicked out, something about being caught sucking dick in the toilets. Again. He disappeared from the radar for a few days, whether due to an official suspension, or just him bunking off, nobody was entirely sure, and the teachers refused to tell them even when students directly asked. But somebody was still dealing outside the bar, so Mizuki knew he couldn’t have gone too far, almost certain he saw blue hair out the corner of his eye more than once as he walked to the bar to begin his shift.

* * *

 

The next time their path’s crossed, he looked more pissed off than he’d ever seen him, and that was saying something, yellow eyes like daggers and expression hard and utterly closed off, flanked by a group of older men he’d never seen before, who seemed to be following him.

He didn’t look bothered, well, he looked angry, but he sure as hell didn’t look upset or scared, so when he met his eyes and his surprise quickly morphed into a relieved smile he faltered, offering a hand in greeting and earning more than one glare.

“Mizuki!” When bizarrely enthusiastic arms wrapped around his neck he stuttered, automatically returning the embrace with awkward hands on his back, utterly confused because what the fuck was going on? Who were those men, and why were they staring at him like they wished he was dead?

“They’ve been following me for ages, just go with it,” the words were whispered almost fervently in his ear and he was sure he could hear the edge of fear in them, wiped away the second he pulled back, beam back in place and resplendent, out of character and almost sunny. “Where’d you get to, babe?” He was lucky Mizuki was a good actor, not even looking alarmed as Sly planted a kiss on his cheek and latched onto his arm fondly, sounding almost chastising as he claimed to have been waiting for hours before he set off to look for him.

“Sorry, got talking, you ready to go?” It was him who linked their fingers together, glares of the other men making him deeply uncomfortable, not to mention how Sly must feel, having been followed by them for a while now, doing whatever they’d been doing that had so freaked him out.

“Mm-hm,” he nodded, and when he caught their reflection in a shop window he could almost believe it was real, fading the moment they were around the corner, Mizuki’s voice confused and worried all at the same time.

“What was that about?” He asked, squeezing his hand absently and not sure if he felt relieved when slim fingers twitched in his, looking behind him cautiously, as if afraid they’d follow and knowing to keep up the act just in case.

He was scowling, and he was rather sad to see his soft, almost sweet persona of a moment ago fade away, only hanging onto his hand to keep the ruse up in case they continued to be followed by those strange men. “Fuck if I know, maybe I dealt to them once and they weren’t happy? They didn’t fucking say anything they just followed me.”

“Hm,” he nodded, wondering exactly where they were headed as he realised they were walking into the rougher part of town, just letting Sly lead them to wherever he wanted to be, where presumably he’d drop his hand with a grimace and depart. “What were you going to do? I mean, if I wasn’t there.”

He shrugged, looking genuinely uncaring now as they paused in front of a moderately sized house, plain grey concreted walls and windows either boarded up or cracked, was this where he lived? Sly was the one to unlink their hands, fingers squirming as Mizuki released them, noting the way his eyes slid to his pale skin curiously before he shook his head and looked back up, yellow eyes blank once more. “Dunno, tried to fight if I had to, run if I couldn’t.”

“Those guys would have killed you,” it was true, there were three against one, and Sly, although blessed with good fighting skills, couldn’t win against men twice his size and a lot more experienced. Frowning as Sly just nodded, saying he agreed instead of being offended by the mere suggestion that somebody could ever hurt him.

“Yeah, but my Prince Charming was there to save me,” he smiled, and again it was that almost genuinely sweet smile, shuffling forwards so he was close to the other and poking him in the chest teasingly, watching as his cheeks turned pink just the slightest bit.

“Prince Charming, huh?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck and knowing his face was warmer than normal, embarrassed under the sudden attention, because after all he hadn’t exactly rushed in to save the day as much as he’d been suddenly used as an escape route.

“Mm-hm, pretending to be my boyfriend isn’t exactly something most people would do,” he shrugged again, and he sure did that a lot, long lock of hair on his left shoulder shining in the sunlight as he shifted his position, looking off to the side a moment, as if uncertain of his words.

Mizuki observed him silently for a second, taking in his uncomfortable stance and the way his yellow eyes wouldn’t stay fixed on one spot, flitting around nervously, despite his reputation he could be almost… Soft, at times like this. “Well I’m not most people.”

Sly was biting his lip, plump pink squashed between surprisingly white teeth, releasing it a second later and tongue leaving a wet streak across the skin, “no, that’s true.” His voice was quiet, thoughtful and his yellow eyes had narrowed minutely as they scanned Mizuki’s tan face, suddenly stretching up on his tiptoes, hand alighting softly on his shoulder and if he wasn’t too alarmed at the following events, he would surely have found their height difference very cute. But as it was he was too distracted by Sly’s mouth on his, actually managing to recover from the initial shock to kiss back, lips staying far longer than he expected, anticipating maybe a quick peck like before. But no, Sly’s mouth moved with his, not breaking away as Mizuki’s hand came to rest on his hip, lips parting and mm, Sly tasted sweet instead of the bitterness he expected, touch fading as soon as it had come and the other dropping back onto his heels.

“I’ll see you on Monday,” he could just see a smirk and a flash of yellow eyes and Sly was gone, disappeared behind the plain wooden door and leaving him alone with pink cheeks and confusion heavy in his bones.

* * *

 

They didn’t mention the kiss, or anything else that had happened, though Sly seemed to be embracing the rumor that they were dating whole heartedly, using any excuse he could get to touch Mizuki. Coming up behind him while he was at his locker and draping himself over his shoulders, clinging onto his arm in the corridors as they walked to lessons, and once even perching himself on his lap as he tried to eat lunch.

“Sly,” he remarked, voice calm and controlled but obviously hard with mild annoyance because how was he supposed to eat his bento with this individual dumped on his lap like a bag of potatoes?

“Mm?” He asked absently, helping himself to a hotdog from the red box and turning to look at Mizuki almost as if he was unaware of what a pest he was being, not only in his way but now eating his food too.

“What exactly are you doing?” He didn’t mean right at that moment, although that obviously came into it too, he meant what had Sly been doing this entire last week, fueling the rumors that spread around school like bacteria, it was strange.

“Eating your lunch,” he replied like it was obvious, which he supposed it was, frowning and slapping his fingers away from his bento disapprovingly, because he was about to eat his last baby corn and that just wasn’t acceptable.

“You know everybody’s talking about us,” it wasn’t a question, even now he was aware of several pairs of eyes on them, see people whispering behind hands and noticed even a couple of teachers exchanging rather worrying expressions.

“Want to give them something to talk about?” Sly asked, and Mizuki had approximately five seconds in which to cover Sly’s mouth up before he, seemingly tried to make out with him in front of the entire cafeteria. Then something alarmingly wet wiped across his hand and he pulled it away with a grimace that soon died into a reluctant smile as Sly stuck his tongue out at him and again that word, cute, danced across his brain.

“Did you just lick me?!” He knew he’d licked him, but something in his brain still didn’t believe it, couldn’t understand how Sly had warmed to him so fast, it was a little unnerving and he had the horrible feeling he was flattered by the attention, wrong though it seemed.

“Mm-hm,” he nodded, smiling with saccharine sweetness and wrapping an arm around his neck like he belonged there and this wasn’t some bizarre physical display of affection for two people who were just friends, barely even that. “Want me to lick you someplace else?”

“Really?” He remarked in a mixture of alarm and disgust, standing up abruptly and snorting as Sly fell somewhat bodily onto the ground, ignoring his cries of disapproval and packing his bag calmly, leaving his bento behind, because suddenly he wasn’t so hungry. “But no thanks, see you, Sly.”

He grinned at the hand that raised from under the table and waved vaguely, blue haired boy still not having gotten up from his perch where he remained on the dirty floor, shaking his head as he turned to leave.

* * *

 

Mizuki did not want to go to maths, not even a little bit, leaving double geography feeling exhausted before the lunch hour even came and knowing math would only kill him, not to mention he hadn’t done the homework and the teacher was sure to answer it. The toilets were the logical option, he knew he could feign illness easily enough, turning down the hallway that led to the abandoned block of the building and ducking under the yellow tape when he was certain nobody could see.

It was Sly who had told him about this part of the building, he hadn’t actually known it existed, there was no need for him to go anywhere near it since his classes were all elsewhere and he was quite annoyed he hadn’t known about it before. Ignoring the cobwebs that hung from the ceiling of the dark corridor and pushing open the door to the bathroom, unsurprised at the smoke in the air. He sighed quietly, wondering what sort of mood he’d be in today, unnervingly flirty and tactile, or cold and bitter, he seemed to swing madly between the two, but he hadn’t seen him yet today to know, knocking on the stall door out of politeness more than anything else.

“Mizuki, and here I thought you’d abandoned me.”

He chuckled at that, pushing the door open and taking in Sly’s form, blazer removed and dumped on the less than clean floor, making him roll his eyes even as he picked it up and hung it over the back of the door for him. He had a cigarette in his lips, of course, puffing away on it with such little emotion Mizuki still couldn’t tell what his mood was today.

“No, just my math class,” he smiled, taking the cigarette he was offered, gathering from the gesture that Sly’s mood was erring towards good for once, since he was normally reluctant to share anything, even with his acquaintance-cum-friend. He yawned as he lowered himself down onto the linoleum floor, leaning against the cubicle wall and debating actually taking a nap even as he lit his cigarette, ensuring his decision would be delayed by at least ten minutes.  Sly was remarkably quiet for once, yellow eyes just scanning over him silently as he smoked his cigarette, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck where it had gained a painful crick and pretending he didn’t know he was being watched.

His cigarette was gone all too soon, and in his inability to think of something to say, he began to think a nap wouldn’t be the worst idea, it would only be for an hour, then he’d wake up and go to his next lesson. He was just about to open his mouth and inform Sly of his plan, possibly threaten him in case he felt it amusing to draw on him while he slept, but the other spoke first.

“You know… This is the third time we’ve met like this.” He spoke slowly, tentatively, but his smirk was playful, as if he was weighing his words carefully, measuring Mizuki’s reaction and yellow eyes flickering over his face as if trying to memorise every inch.

“You mean it’s the third date?” Mizuki asked, obviously joking as he tipped his head to the side, cubicle wall ruffling his hair and smoke trailing up towards the flickering lightbulb from the cigarette he had just lit, referencing their first, less than normal encounter.

“Exactly,” Sly grinned, voice becoming low and seductive, or he hoped so anyway, something about his… Friend? Or whatever Mizuki was, made him nervous, which was frankly ridiculous given the amount of people he’d done sexual stuff with. He shifted forwards slightly, kneeling in front of Mizuki’s outstretched legs, regarding him carefully where he lounged against the wall, second cigarette already half burned down between tanned fingers. “And you know what happens on the third date.”

Mizuki raised an eyebrow expectantly, knowing exactly what Sly was implying but deciding to play the stupid act, if only to prolong the fun. “Oh? Enlighten me,” Sly rolled his eyes, but his grin returned soon enough, turning his face into something far more pleasant than its usual twisted scowl.

Mizuki watched with an almost expectant smile, even though he wasn’t entirely sure as to what was going to happen now, allowing his eyes to scan across Sly’s form as he moved, taking in the slow sway of his hips as he all but crawled to his side. His movements were almost practiced, which stirred some unease in the back of his mind, wondering how many other guys he’d had in this cubicle, for whatever ‘services’ they’d wanted. When he reached his side he easily shifted, moving to straddle Mizuki’s legs, raising an eyebrow and promptly lowering it when Mizuki raised his hands to rest on his hips, almost meeting at the front of his slim waist.

Mizuki froze as Sly moved in closer, hands holding him in place only centimetres in front of his face, mild alarm on his features, “wait, wait, you’re not going to breathe on my neck, are you?”

“What? Why would I-.” His momentary confusion was clear, and understandable, their first conversation had been months ago now, and if Sly forgot for a second, it was only normal. Almost scowling again as he shifted closer, practically sat in Mizuki’s lap on the gungy bathroom floor. “I’m not going to breathe on your neck, now shut up so I can kiss you.”

Mizuki was more than willing to comply with that, only managing to get a quick huff of laughter out before Sly’s mouth reached his and his laugher stilled, surprised at how gently he kissed. It was almost… tender, though he cursed himself for thinking it, knowing if Sly heard that word used to describe him he wouldn’t hesitate to punch him in the face.

Then Sly bit at his lip and any softness was gone in an instant, tongue seeking out his insistently and taste of the other filling his senses, moment heating up in seconds and Sly pressing hard against his body, no space between them. It was the kind of kiss that was going somewhere, but Mizuki was damned if he was going anywhere in a school bathroom, making out was one thing, but he wasn’t some horny school boy who’d get off anywhere, despite how it may seem right now. Sly groaned against his mouth and his self-control faded as he pulled him nearer, drowning in his scent, warmth obscuring his senses until everything was Sly Sly Sly and god his hair was so soft.

Then the bell rang.

Sly didn’t even pause, tilting Mizuki’s head to align them better, tongue swiping at his no doubt swollen lip, his hands digging into the soft material of his blazer, sudden surge of irritation at the layers between him and Sly’s fingers only spoilt by the sounds of footsteps in the hallway outside.

He pulled back with a reasonable amount of reluctance, catching his breath and wiping his damp lips dry with the back of his hand, taste of Sly still thick and heady on his tongue.

“Is there a problem?” Sly asked, looking remarkably put together for somebody who had been trying to lick his tonsils seconds before, head tilted to one side and a blue eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Normally I’d say no,” Mizuki replied, trying to straighten his crumpled shirt with little effect, not seeing Sly’s eyes narrow as he released his hold on him. “But we have science, and I know you’re failing.”

The chuckle of laughter surprised him, eyes raising from the tie he was fixing, and meeting Sly’s just as the laugher faded and his face fell into an unimpressed frown. “You’re fucking serious aren’t you?”

“Deadly,” he grinned, finding it, as always, great fun to torment Sly, to push his buttons and see what he could get away with. Sly scowled, but got up all the same, not making any effort to fix his disarray, “besides, I’m not doing anything in a bathroom.”

“Not even making out?”

“Except that.”

“Cheeky hand job?” Mizuki wasn’t entirely certain if Sly was joking, he highly doubted it, but he could see the reluctance to go to class in his eyes, and figured that was a large part of the reason he was so willing to offer anything to put Mizuki off. “Blow job?”

“No, Sly. We’re going to science,” he didn’t say anything as they exited the cubicle, neither even thinking to check if anybody was there, lucky enough that the bathroom was empty.

“Foot job?” The desperation in his voice was incredibly obvious now, but Mizuki just laughed, wondering how the hell that would even work, then deciding he didn’t care to know.

“Maybe after science,” was all he said, grinning wide as Sly just pouted. Cute.

He was literally pushing him down the empty hallway when he next spoke, though luckily they were already late and there was nobody around to hear him when he desperately asked, “tit job?”

Mizuki barely even blinked, though he did absently wonder if Sly was all there, mentally. “Now you’re being ridiculous. Come on, maybe we’ll be using the Bunsen burners and you can melt something.” Or set something on fire, he added mentally, thinking that there might be a damn good reason he was failing science.


End file.
